New beginning
by The sweetheart
Summary: A cruel pharaoh get's pissed by his council and leaves the palace. Strangely enough he meets a boy. What will happed to them?Will they manage to cope with each other? I know crapy summary. YAOI, Puzzleshipping and maybe more.
1. Beginning

This story has been in my head for some time now.  
>I'm sorry for not updating Shadow and light, but right now school is being a total pain .<br>Today may classes were only 30 minutes so I got home early and had some time so I wrote this.

Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1

Twelve years ago, a wall had been build all over the world separating human from creatures.  
>But seven years ago half of the wall crumbled and every year it crumbles piece by piece.<br>Now the humans are controlled by the creatures and the humans are slaves to them.  
>Ever since then every new born child has been given his or her duty to the pharaoh.<br>weakness In every country there is a palace and the city is ruled by a Pharaoh.  
>This story begins in Egypt where the Alfa Pharaoh is.<p>

A weak cry was heard and the woman was panting and smiling a little.  
>This woman just gave birth to an incredible child,but there was one problem. The boy had a week heart.<br>The problem was that he was too young for a new heart and the doctors thought that he wouldn't survive the surgery for it.  
>His duty to the Pharaoh was to be a blood servant, but because he was week , the palace did not need him.<br>However, his only chance for survival was to become a vampire, but there were rules, and no new born or child up to the age of fifteen can be turned.

Two years had passed after the boys birth and he has had a lot of surgeries, for now he was stable but everyone was asking 'But for how long?'

~~~Thirteen years later~~~~  
>A woman with jet black hair and light green eyes walked in the child's room. The woman was tall and slim and looked a little younger for her age.<br>The boys mother smiled weekly and she was trying to fight back the tears. She didn't want to louse her child. For a few years he had been full of life,but that soon changed now his heart was really giving out.  
>She looked at her sleeping son.<br>The boy had try-colored hair. At the ends his hair was purple, in the middle black and in front he had six blond locks falling on his face. His hair was shaped in a star. The boy had child like features for his age and he was short too. Some mistook him for a child. Although, his week hear he was very smart and cheerful. He never ones showed weakness.  
>The woman removed some blond bangs from the boys face.<br>"Yugi, honey. Time to wake up for your medicine." the woman said.  
>Yugi groaned and opened his big amethyst eyes , that were dull and had barely any life in them.<br>He drank his medicine and looked at his mother.  
>"Mom, please don't cry." Yugi said a small smile appearing on his face and trying to assure his mother that everything is okay.<br>"Yugi, I'm okay, don't worry." his mother said and hugged him. The boy nodded and yawned.  
>"Mom, can I go out in the yard?" he asked. The woman nodded.<br>"Let me call your father and he'll take you there." she said and went out from the room.  
>A few minutes later his mother and father appeared. The man had black skippy hair and blond locks. His eyes were a light purple. The man was tall and muscular.<br>"Come on Yugi." his father said pulling him out of bed. Yugi was wearing a t-shirt and shorts.  
>It was summer and it was ok for Yugi to go out, but not to stay too long in the sun.<br>His father took Yugi to a knitted bed that you could swing in it. It was tied between two big trees and it gave a big shadow and you could relax.  
>Yugi climbed in the swing and yawned. He curled up and fell asleep.<br>His father went back to his wife that was waiting , by the door.  
>"How is he?" she asked.<br>"He's more and more tired. I wish we could do something." the man said and wrapped his arms around the womans wrist.  
>"I know Luke. I wish we did." the woman said putting he head on the mans chest. The man chewed on his lower lip, he had though about how he could save his son, but his wife might not agree.<br>"Kate." Luke said and the woman looked him in the eyes with tears in her eyes.  
>"There is a way to save him. And you know what it is. Do you agree with me?" Luke asked. Kate looked at the sleeping boy then at her husband. Then she slowly nodded.<br>"I just want him to live, to have a healthy life and enjoy his life." the green eyed woman said , with tears falling down her face. Her husband smiled.  
>"Go tell him, to stay there and we'll be back soon." Luke said walking in the house.<br>Kate went to her son.  
>"Yugi." she said , stroking his hair. He opened his eyes slowly.<br>"Me and you father are going out for a little. Please stay here." Kate said and smiled a little. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes.  
>His mother went in the house and looked at her husband.<br>"I hope the pharaoh excepts." Kate said.  
>And they left for the palace.<p>

Yugi was awoken by a weired noise. It sounded like wings that had rushed by the trees that Yugi was in, because leaves were falling.  
>He looked around but saw no one and tried to stand up in the swing. But it was difficult. When he finally managed, Yugi was panting. He laid his head against the tree and closed his eyes.<br>'If only I wasn't this weak.' Yugi thought and a tear rolled down his face.  
>'I wish sometimes to just die and get it over with.' he thought. He unconsciously wanted to grip the end of the swing but failed. Making the swing turn around and him to fall. He landed face first and everything hurt. Yugi wanted to scream, but didn't have the voice for it. Somehow he managed to roll over and looked at the sun.<br>"Maybe this is the end." he said and closed his eyes.  
>He felt himself being lifted up, but he thought that he imagined that and let himself fall unconscious.<p>

~~~~With the Pharaoh~~~~  
>'How dare they command me. The pharaoh of Egypt.' the pharaoh groaned and hit a wall.<br>"My council is getting on my nerves." the pharaoh said.  
>He had red tips , in the middle black hair and tree blond locks sticking up in his head and several blond locks covering his face. He was dressed in leather pants and a black top. And had a upside down pyramid handing on his neck.<br>"The council annoying the shit out of you?" a mischievous voice asked. The pharaoh looked up and saw one of his guards and also his best friend. Although he wold never admit it.  
>"What do you want Bakura?" he asked and groaned.<br>"Just wanted to see how are you doing Yami." Bakura said.  
>Bakura was tall, long white hair, tanned skin. He has a scar under his right eyes, two lined crosses with another line. His eyes were crimson and a mischievous smile was playing on his lips.<br>"Go annoy someone els." Yami said and turned around.  
>"If anyone asked. I'm out." he said and continued walking.<br>"What ever." Bakura said and haded to his chambers.

Yami let out his black wings and flew away from the palace.  
>'A nice stroll around the city would be pleasant.' he though and grinned. Yep, he was going to cause trouble.<br>But before that could happen, he passed a house and felt little life force.  
>He saw a boy trying to lean against a tree but it was difficult for him. His hand unconsciously wanting to grip on the end of the swing , but failing and making him fall.<br>That boy was very weak and something about him made Yami want to protect that boy.  
>With a lot of fighting with him self, Yami finally gave up and went to see if the boy was okay.<br>When he landed, he saw that the boy was barely breathing. He rushed to him.  
>"Hey, wake up." Yami said but the boy did nothing, didn't even move.<br>Quickly he picked him up and Yami teleported him self in the palaces healing chambers.  
>"AHHH." was heard.<br>A woman with long black hair and green eyes (A/N: Isis is eyes were green right?) looked surprised and frightened. She was slim and tall. She wore a caramel cress cut a little on her left leg and on her breasts.  
>"Pharaoh, how many times do I have to tell you. No teleporting in here." she said angrily.<br>"Look it was an emergency Isis. I want you too treat him." Yami said and for the first time Isis saw the boy in Yamis hands. She was that he was barely breathing and gasped.  
>"Put him on the bed." Yami did as he was toled and in a few seconds Isis came back , with th stuff she needs.<br>"Leave Pharaoh. I will tell someone to get you when I finish here." she said. Yami looked at the boy then left.  
>He leaned on the doors. ' Why is this boy making me feel like this?' Yami thought. He groaned and headed to the throne room.<br>Yami sat on his throne and put his head on his hand.  
>"Pharaoh?" someone asked. Yami looked up to see one of the guards.<br>"Yes?" he answered.  
>"There are two people here to see you, my pharaoh." the guard said and bowed. 'Might as well get something to distract me from that boy.' Yami thought.<br>"Very well, send the in."  
>A man and a woman walked in.<br>"Pharaoh." they both said and bowed.  
>"Speak." Yami said.<br>"My Pharaoh, me and my husband come to ask you to help our child. From birth he has had a weak hear and , his life is just ahead of him. We bed you, please help our son." Kate said ,now tears falling down her face.  
>Yami thought for a few seconds and looked at the man. 'That hair looks familiar.' he thought. Then it hit him. These were the parents of the child he took here. Then a grin appeared on his face.<br>"Are you ready on anything to save your child?" Yami asked.

"Yes, my Pharaoh." Luke said, holding his wife.  
>"Hmm, if I tell you that your child is already here and I can save him." Yami asked well more like said.<p>

Kate looked up at the Pharaoh. Yami grinned again.  
>"I will save him, if he becomes my personal slave and stays with me in the palace." Yami said, his grin turning in to a smirk.<br>Luke and Kate looked at each other and then at Yami.  
>"Do you agree?" the pharaoh asked.<br>"Yes, my pharaoh." Luke said and Kate nodded.  
>"Tell me your son's name." Yami said, more like demanded.<br>"Yugi, my pharaoh." Kate said. 'Yugi, what a strange name.' Yami thought.  
>"Very well then, I want you to send him some of his stuff, the other half will be held until further notice." Yami said and got up from his throne.<br>"From now on , Yugi will be here." he said and closed the door after he left.  
>Yami walked down to the heeling chambers and knocked.<br>"Come in." Isis said.  
>Yami opened the door and looked around. There was blood on Isis's hands, but she was washing them, Yugi lay on the bed with a breathing mask on his face.<br>"How is he?" Yami asked , never taking his eyes off of Yugi.  
>"He is really weak. All these years, I don't know how he managed to live for so long. He has a strong will and soul." Isis said looking at Yami. Then she grinned , because she was the way Yami was looking at Yugi,but didn't say anything.<br>"His parents came and pleaded me to turn him." Yami said and looked an Isis.  
>"And?" Isis asked.<br>"I told them, that I would turn him if he becomes my personal slave and stays here." the crimson eyes teen said. Isis nodded.  
>"Well, if you aren't going to be hard on him. Turn him." Isis said ,walking to a table and gathering her things.<br>"You know that I have to drink from him to turn him. And by the looks of it , he'll be dead on the first sip." Yami said crossing his arms.

"Well, one little sip won't hurt, just don't go over board." Isis said and looked at Yami with a warning look.  
>"Ok, ok I'll try." he said and walked to Yugi.<br>He looked at him. Yugi looked so peacefully and beautiful.'What the hell is wrong with you Yami?' he asked himself.  
>Yami leaned down to Yugis neck and trailed his lips over the skin. His skin was so soft and Yugi smelled like vanilla and strawberry. Yami bit down and as soon as Yugis blood touched Yamis tongue he moaned. His blood , tasted so good. Like sugar, but more sweet in a way.<br>It took every single power in Yami to move away. His lips had a little blood on them. Yami licked his lips and leaned down and licked the blood from Yugis neck. He then removed the breathing mask and cut his right wrist and put it on Yugis mouth.  
>"Drink." he said. A few drops of blood fell in Yugis mouth and in a few seconds , he started sucking lightly. Weakly sucking on Yamis blood, but still. In a few minutes Yami pulled his wrist.<br>For a few seconds Yugis eyes opened and looked at Yami.  
>For the first time he saw the boys eyes and they were gorgeous. Yugi smiled a little, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. Yami watched him for a few seconds and removes some of Yugis blond bangs from his eyes.<br>'Beautiful.'he though and unconsciously smiled. Then he looked up at Isis.  
>"I want him to be brought in my chambers." Yami said. Isis nodded.<br>Yami looked one last time at Yugi.  
>"If you need anything, I'll be in the throne room." Yami said and walked away.<br>'Someone is falling in love' Isis thought and smiled. Then she want to such for a guard to move Yugi to Yamis chambers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well did you like it? :)  
>Please leave a review.<br>Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


	2. What'cha gonna do?

Hey people,  
>thank you so much for the reviews and faves.<br>When I checked my mail box I saw a lot of reviews and faves. I see that this story will be much batter than Shadow and light,but I'll try to make the others story cool too. ^^"

Enjoy.

_Chapter 2  
><em>Yugi started to awake. His amethyst eyes slowly opening.  
>But there was something different in him. His purple eyes weren't dull, no , now they were shining and full of life.<br>Yugi looked around. The room was big, it had a king sized bed, a nightstand, a walk in closet, a really big balcony. The room had a crimson carpet, and the sheets were red and black. The walls were a soft yellow color.  
>'Where am I? Am I dead?' Yugi asked him self. He stood up in the bed. Then his eyes widened, he could stand up with ought feeling tired or with ought energy. Yugi smiled and with ought thinking he jumped out of bed and landed on his feet. But then he felt his back go numb. But he didn't care. Yugi started walking around the room, happy that he could walk normally for once.<br>He was so caught up in the moment, that he didn't hear the footsteps.  
>The doors flew open and Yugi jumped up in surprise.<br>Yami walked in the room pissed at his council again.  
>'I'm going to replace them, if they keep annoying me.' Yami thought. Then he looked up.<br>Their eyes met. They both gasped.  
>Yami then smirked.<br>"I see your up little one." Yami said looking at Yugi. The purple eyes boy just stood there frozen. Then Yugi remembered, and also remembered that this was the Pharaoh. Yugi gasped and bowed.  
>"I'm sorry, my pharaoh." Yugi said still bowing. Yami smirked again and approached Yugi.<br>"Stand up." Yami said. Yugi did as he was told, but kept his eyes on the ground. Yami put two fingers under Yugis chin and lifted his head. Yugi still kept his eyes on the ground.  
>"Look at me , little one." Yami said in a low and calm and almost seductive voice. Yugi hesitated for a few seconds the looked at the Pharaoh. Yami smiled.<p>

Yami then let go of Yugis head and sat on the bed. He patted the seat next to him, for Yugi to sit. Yugi hesitated a little, but finally gave up and set beside Yami.  
>"I take it you are wondering, how and why you are here?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded ,looking down.<br>"Little one, don't be scared. It was for your own good and besides if it wasn't for me, you were going to be dead by now." Yami said looking at Yugi, various ideas forming in his head.  
>Yugi looked up and his face showed confusion.<br>"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked searching Yamis eyes for answers.  
>"I'm saying that you no longer belong to the human race." Yami said. Yugis eyes widened.<p>

"WHAT? Are you saying I'm a vampire?" Yugi asked standing up. Yami chuckled and with ought Yugi noticing he sliced his right wrist open.  
>"Are yo-" Yugi ,shut up and with careful eyes he looked down. The crimson liquid was flowing out of Yamis wrist and the smell of blood was affecting him. Yugi just stared. Yami looked at Yugi and he saw that in his eyes flashed red.<br>Yugi unconsciously licked his lips and started to lean down.  
>Yugi licked some of the blood and moaned. It tasted like haven to him. Then he felt his dog teeth sharpen. They became really long and Yugi was about to bite in at Yami wrist but Yami stopped him.<br>"Look at you just a few seconds ago you were angry and now you want my blood." Yami said teasingly. But Yugi knew how to get what he wanted.  
>"Yami." Yugi said seductively and looked him in the eyes. Yugi leaded down and kissed Yami near the lips and he then traveled kisses down his jaw then his neck earning a few moans from Yami.<br>Yugi smirked and continued kissing down Yamis neck. He kissed a certain spot and Yami moaned louder. Yugi licked his lips and kissed that spot one more time and then he bit Yami. The Pharaoh gasped, but didn't struggle.  
>'That boy sure knows how to work up someone.'Yami thought. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Yugi sucking his blood.<p>

In a few minutes Yugi pulled away, there was a thin trail of blood down from the corner of Yugis lips to his jaw. Yugi licked the remaining blood from Yamis neck and stood up.  
>"Enjoyed your meal little one?" Yami asked smirking. Yugi then snapped out of his trance and remembered what he did. He gasped.<br>"I'm so sorry. I didn-" he was cut of by two fingers placed on his lips.  
>"You shouldn't worry your self little one." Yami said then he giggle. Yugi raised an eyebrow.<br>"What's so funny?" Yugi asked.  
>"The position we're in." Yami said still giggling. Yugi looked down and his eyes widened. He was on top of Yami and he was near Yamis crotch.<br>"Oh my god." Yugi said and tried to get up from Yami , but Yami grabbed him.  
>"And where do you think you're going little one?" Yami said and smirked.<br>"I-I-" before he could say anything els, Yami switched their position, now Yugi was underneath him.  
>Yami smirked and looked Yugi in the eyes.<br>"I went through all this trouble to turn you , shouldn't I at least get a prize?" Yami said seductively. Yugi's heart was betting rapidly and his cheeks crimsoned.  
>"I um..well.." Yugi was trying to say something, but miserably failed.<br>"What's wrong little one?Scared?" Yami said smirking. Yugi shock his head.  
>"Then what is it?" Yami asked leaning down to Yugis neck.<br>"Can...you get of of me please?" Yugi asked. Yami moved his lips over Yugis neck , which made Yugi shiver.  
>"Why?" Yami asked looking up.<br>"Well, um I don't like t-this." Yugi said blushing again.  
>"And what would that be?" Yami asked, licking his lips.<br>"Well, um..your standing on top of me?" Yugi said.  
>"We could ,change the fact that I'm <em>only <em>standing on top of you." Yami said leaning down to Yugi neck. He trailed down Yugis neck with kisses, until he reached a sertain spot ,which made Yugi wasp. Yami kissed and licked that spot ,Yugi bit back a moan. Yami looked up.  
>"Are you scared.. <em>Yugi<em>?" Yami whispered in the teens ear.  
>"N-no. If t-this is w-what the Pharaoh w-ants." Yugi said. Yami gave out a sigh.<br>"Look, I don't give a damn about the pharaoh business. While we are in my chambers I'm me and no one els. Got that?" Yami asked looking Yugi in the eyes. Yugi nodded.  
>Yami then stood up and gave out his hand. With a shaky hand Yugi took it.<br>"Now, I want you to take a bath and get changed. We are going to the throne room." Yami said.  
>"Um.. in what do I change in?" Yugi asked , looking around the room.<br>"Your parents haven't brought some of you stuff so I'll give you something of mine to wear." Yami said looking through his closet. In a few minutes he got out deep blue leather pant and a black shirt. He threw them at Yugi. Yami smirked.  
>"Go" he said and Yugi rushed to the bathroom.<br>After getting a shower he dressed.  
>'What is he going to do with me now?' Yugi though. He gave out a sigh and stepped out of the bathroom. He looked for Yami and spotted him on the balcony. Yugi now had the visuality to see how Yami looked and Yugi thought he was gorgeous. 'Yugi don't think that way. He's the pharaoh.' Yugi said to himself.<br>"Um..Pharaoh?" Yugi called out. Yami turned around and Yugi blushed. The setting sun shone upon Yami and it made his look tree times cuter and handsome.  
>"You look , very hypnotizing in leather." Yami said watching him with lustful eyes. Yugi blushed.<br>"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked. Yami groaned.  
>"Please don't call me Pharaoh, call me Yami. But only when we are alone." Yami said and Yugi stood there dumb folded.<br>"Oh..um ok," Yugi said.  
>"Can I ask you a question?" Yugi said and looked at Yami who was coming closer to him.<br>"What is it little one?" Yami asked , grazing his fingers over Yugis cheek.  
>"What are you going to do with me?" Yugi asked, looking Yami in the eyes.<br>"From now on your my personal slave. You do what ever I say." Yami said getting Yugis cheek in his hand.  
>"Oh, ok" Yugi said looking els where.<br>"Is that it? No protest or struggling?" Yami asked. Letting go of Yugis cheek.  
>"No, you gave me life, so I should be thankful for that. I will obey your wishes." Yugi said looking at the ground. Yami then smirked.<br>"But, you don't want to? Do you?" Yami asked lifting Yugis head.  
>"Answer me little on. I won't bite. Well...for now that is." Yami said laughing a little. Yugi looked at the Pharaoh.<br>"No, I don't want to." Yugi said, 'mediately regretting his words. He bit his lip. Yami let go of Yugis head.  
>"Let's go to the throne room. I want you to behave. We'll discuss this later." Yami said stepping out of the room.<br>"You coming?" Yami asked and Yugi went to him.  
>Yami closed the door and they started walking down the hall..<p>

~~~~~~~End chapter 2~~~~~~~  
>Hey, I'm so sorry this is so short. But I don't have anymore time to write.<br>Anyway I'm sorry but I don't know when will be the next time I'll post.  
>I'm sort of grounded and dad let me use his computers so I hope I can write soon. ^_^"<br>Anyway R&R :)  
>Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story for now. :)<p> 


	3. Truth

Hey, hey. I back, well sort of.  
>Stayse: finally you update. Now I won't have to kill you when you come to school. :)<br>Me: Well.. I sort of had a block so...  
>Stayse: ok what ever , get on with the story, damn it.<br>Me, Damon, Danny: -...-"

Enjoy!  
><em>Chapter 3<br>_Yami and Yugi walked in silence to the throne room, the people they past gave Yugi odd looks, but Yugi kept his head down.  
>When they reached two big doors Yami opened them and walked in, the people in the room who were talking with each other , shut up.<br>The room was big , it had a couple of big doors and a balcony. The throne was at the end o the room , it was big and golden.  
>Yami flicked his cape back and walked to the throne. He sat on it and looked at Yugi. All eyes from the room were on him. He gulped and walked quickly to the Pharaoh. Yami motioned for him to stay on his left side , Yugi did what he was told. He didn't want to look at anyone so he looked at his feet.<br>"Ah, I see he has awoken." Isis said. Yugi looked up, she smiled.  
>"How do you feel Yugi?" she asked. Yugi was a little uncomfortable , he bit his lip and looked around the room. When he met Yamis eyes he relaxed a little.<br>"Um..my back is sort of aching." Yugi said. Isis is eyes widened and she looked at Yami.  
>'No, it's too soon. it can't be possible.' she thought.<br>"Isis?" Yami asked. She snapped from her thoughts.  
>"Pharaoh, may I speak with you for a moment...in private" She asked. Yami nodded.<br>"Yugi stay here."He said and followed Isis through the doors.  
>"What is it?" Yami asked ones they were out of the room.<br>"It's Yugi. Pharaoh I'm concerned he said that his back aches. It's too soon for his wings, but there is no other explanation." Isis said. Yami narrowed his eyes.  
>"How can we be sure?" He asked , looking at the doors.<br>"You know how." Isis said and opened the door. , Yami following behind her.  
>He sat on the throne and he looked at Yugi and faintly smiled.<br>The day passed , boringly , discussing something about the city, but Yami wasn't listening.  
>Soon they left the room and went in Yamis chambers.<br>"That was boring." Yami said flopping on the bed.. He looked at Yugi and his expression saddened. "Yugi come here." Yami said getting up in a sitting position and patting the space next to him. Yugi walked to the bed and sat.  
>Yami trailed his hand on Yugi back and he immediate tensed up.<br>"What are you doing?" Yugi half screamed in panic.  
>"Calm down. I just want to check something. Lift up your shirt." Yami said. Yugi was looking at him with confused and panicked eyes.<br>"Don't worry. I promise I won't do anything."Yami said '_well for now that is.'_ he added that in his head.  
>Yugi bit his lip and looked at the crimson eyes boy.<br>He lifted his shirt and turned around , so his back was facing Yami.  
>Yami gasped.<br>'But why? How? It's impossible' Yami thought.  
>He grazed one finger over Yugis back.<br>Two big cuts had started to form and they were really red, waiting for th right moment to pop open.  
>'How can this be?' Yami thought. Searching his mind for every possible explanation, but in the end there was none.<br>Yami gave out a sigh and moved back.  
>"You can put down your shirt now." the crimson eyes teen said.<br>Yugi put down shirt and looked up at Yami, who was staring out through the window.  
>"Yami?" Yugi asked concerned.<p>

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled a little.  
>"Yes , little one?" the Pharaoh asked, moving a few blond locks from Yugis hair , behind his ear.<br>Yugi at this blushed a little.  
>"Um..why were you and Isis so concerned?" Yugi asked , unconsciously cocking his head to the side leaving his neck exposed.<br>Yami stared at Yugi neck, he hadn't eaten since yesterday and he was hungry!  
>Yami leaned closer until he was just an inch away from Yugis neck.<br>"Y-yami?" Yugi tried to move away , but before Yugi could realize what was happening, he was pinned to the bed, Yami holding his arms tightly. Yugi squirmed under Yami trying to get free, but unfortunately it had another effect on Yami.  
>The crimson eyes teen gave out a moan in pleasure. By hearing that Yugi stopped immediately.<br>Yami groaned as Yugi stopped.  
>Yami leaned closer and grazed Yugis neck with his lips. With that earing a moan from Yugi.<br>Yami sled evilly.  
>'<em>Mine.'<em> Yami thought and bit down on Yugi neck. The amethyst eyed boy gave out a gasp from surprise.  
>There was no pain, just pleasure. Yugi moaned a little and Yami enjoyed it.<br>Yami didn't want to stop. Yugis blood tasted so sweet, it took him every energy not to drink Yugi dry. After a few minutes Yami pulled away, licking the spots he bit Yugi. He was panting a little, his eyes glazed a little and his hair a little messy.  
>Oh , so how tempting Yugi looked right now, to Yami.<br>Yami leaned closer , he was just about to kiss Yugi , when suddenly the doors flew open.  
>"Yami , get your ass to the throne room now." his priest, also cousin said.<br>The man was tall , sea blue eyes , short brown hair. He wore a blue cape and blue priest clothes and he was holding the Millennium Rod.  
>Yami send him a death glare, he only glared back.<br>"_Seth." _Yami roared out.  
>"Don't care, just get your ass to the throne room." Seth said and left.<br>Yami was beyond pissed. He wanted to strangle his cousin. Then a soft little hand touched his cheek.  
>"Yami." Yugi said tiredly. Yami looked at him and his eyes softened.<br>"Sleep little one. I'll be back soon." Yami said and kisses Yugi on the forehead.  
>He got off of the bed and tucked Yugi into the blanket. In a matter of seconds Yugi was fast asleep.<br>'Why, something so pure and innocent had to be turned into a vampire ?' Yami asked himself.  
>He grazed Yugis cheek and smiled.<br>Then he left the room.  
>While he was walking to the throne room , he stopped suddenly.<br>His thoughts going around why Yugis wing were going to be out so soon. Then it hit him.  
>Yami laughed out loud.<br>He didn't know how or why but Yugi was  
><em><strong>halfbreed.<strong>_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~**_End chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Hey, what'cha think.<br>I know it was sort of lame, but I wanted to update before I leave Sofia for a a few days.  
>I'm going on a excursion for a week so I won't be able to use my laptop.<br>Yeah I got my laptop back , but still my mom let's me be on the computer when I have finished all my studies.  
>Anyway R&amp;R pls. :)<br>Reviews make me happy.  
>Stayse: For god damn sake SHE FINALLY UPDATED. (she's at my house and she wrote that)<p> 


	4. Wings

Hey,  
>I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but I have been busy with school and after next week I won't have any more exams and I can write ^^"<br>Anyway I' m sorry it's so short but my time is limited, I have a lot to learn for law , because my final test is this Tuesday .  
>I'm boring you with my life so on with the story.<p>

Enjoy.

_Chapter 4 _

Yugi, a pure and innocent child was halfbreed.  
>How was that possible?<br>Half vampire, half human, the need for blood made him weak, and because Yami was stupid he didn't notice that.  
>Yugi never had a heart problem, he just needed blood.<br>But the question to that is How did that happen?  
>Yami sat on his throne and tapped his fingers. He was thinking of every possible way why Yugi had been halfbreed.<br>Yami gave out a sigh, he couldn't think of anything.

"Pharaoh?" Isis asked. He turned his gaze to her and saw that she was very concerned.  
>countless"Isis, what are the possibilities for Yugi to be halfbreed?" Yami asked and the room fell quiet.<br>She thought for a few minutes.  
>"There are a few possibilities, if he doesn't have any blood in his system, he would feel very tired, he won't be able to move with ought exhausting him self a lot..." Isis stopped speaking, her eyes widening. Yami was right.<br>Yami stood up and walked to the door.  
>"Seth, I expect you to handle the rest of the meeting." he said and closed the door.<br>On his way to his chambers , he was thinking how could he have missed that ?  
>Yami did not like paying attention to those things, but now he should start.<br>Look where his carelessness led him to?  
>Yami opened the door to his room and saw Yugi on his bed sweating really heavily, the sheets were in a ball. He ran to Yugi side and put his hand on Yugis forehead. He was burning up, the wing process had already begun.<br>"Yugi, Yugi, please open your eyes." Yami said, if he could wake Yugi up and give him some blood the process will be less painful.  
>"Come on Yugi wake up." Yami said , but nothing happened.<br>Yugi begun to give pained whimpers.  
>"Shh, it's going to be all right, just open your eyes." Yami said stroking Yugi hair.<br>Yugi opened his eyes slightly and looked at Yami.  
>"There we go." Yami said and bit into his wrist. Blood started to flow and he quickly brought it up to Yugis mouth.<br>Blood started to flow in Yugis mouth and it calmed him down a little.  
>But suddenly Yugis body arched up and he screamed. Yami flipped over and ripped his shirt off. The two cuts were bleeding heavily. Yami cursed under his breath and got up. He quickly went to the bathroom and got a bucket and a towel to clean the blood.<p>

When he got back he was Yugi gripping the sheets and panting heavily.  
>Yami quickly went to Yugi and wiped the blood off of Yugis back , but it still kept leaking out.<br>'_Damn why does the transition has to be so painful?' _Yami thought and cursed under his breath.

After countless hours of screaming and wiping the blood away, the transformation was almost finished.  
>Yugi screamed on top of his lungs and two beautiful white wings spread from his back. They were covered with blood, so was Yugi again.<br>Yami wiped his forehead,he was tired too, it wasn't easy to keep Yugi still and to wipe the blood. Yugi was panting heavily and sweat was running down his forehead and his body too.  
>"You did it Yugi, now rest." Yami said and with ought a second thought Yugi fell asleep.<br>Yami got off of Yugi and looked at the bed, it was stained with blood, his clothes too.  
>He walked to the bathroom and changed the water, the red stained water floated down the sink , creating a sea of blood. He then got two new towels and went in the room.<br>Yugi was lying on the bed peacefully and two white wing laying limp from his back.  
>Yami took a deep breath and walked to Yugi.<br>The least he could do was to clean up Yugis wings. He then started cleaning Yugis wings.  
>Half way through one wing, a knock echoed through the room. Yami groaned and got up.<br>"What?" he said opening the door. Isis gasped. Yami was covered with blood.  
>"Pharaoh, did Yugis wings come out?" she asked and Yami nodded. He stepped away so Isis could get in. She gasped again when she saw Yugi.<br>"But he has white wings. How is that possible?" She asked staring at the sleeping form.  
>" I don't know Isis, but it is." he said and walked to the bed.<br>"Do you mind if I help you?" she asked and Yami shock his head.  
>"Not at all , I could use an extra hand." Yami said and continued to clean Yugis right wing.<br>Isis got a bucket and a towel and went to Yamis bed, she then started to clean up Yugis left wing.  
>"Will he be okay?" Yami asked , keeping his eyes on Yugi.<br>" I think he will be. He managed to survive all these years and the transformations , he will be fine." Isis said and reassured him with a smile.

The sun started to go up , when they were finally finished. They both wiped their foreheads and breathed in deeply.  
>They cleaned the bed too.<br>Now Yugi was lying on his stomach his wings sparkling by the rays of the sun.  
>Yugis wings were white and they were a pail violet at the ends.<br>" Yugi will be ok my Pharaoh, do not worry. I must go now." she said and bowed.

Yami took a quick shower and flopped down on the bed. He glanced at Yugi and smiled.  
>"He is truly and angel send by the gods." Yami said out loud and after a few seconds sleep overcame him.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Again, I'm sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it. :)  
>Please R&amp;R. :) <p>


	5. Finding out

_Chapter 5_

Yami was awoken by something ticking his side. A soft giggle escaped his lips.  
>Yami steered a little and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Yugi trying to turn around while he was sleeping.<br>He looked at Yugi, Ra's raise shone upon Yugi making him look like a true angel. Yami smiled to himself and shock Yugi awake.  
>"Yugi, wake up." he said shaking the teen awake.<br>Yugi groaned and his amethyst eyes fluttered open.  
>"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked trying to move.<br>"Yes, Yugi it's me, try not to move much." Yami said.  
>"Why?" Yugi asked and looked around and spotted the two large white wings. His eyes widened.<br>His question was expected to be something like 'Great. Now I have wing' or ' At least that's over with.' but it was different.  
>"Why are my wing white?"Yugi asked standing up in the bed then looked at Yami.<br>" I have no idea, maybe it has something to do with you being half braid." Yami said  
>Yugi nodded then his head snapped up<br>"What? Half braid? What's that suppose to mean?" Yugi asked, shocked and confused.  
>Yami scratched the back of his head.<br>"I missed to tell you. Didn't I?" .

"Yami." Yugi shouted and crossed his arms.  
>"Explain." Yugi said with an angry look on his face, which Yami thought was cute.<br>"Well we are considering the idea of you being half braid , every possibility lead us back to that theory." Yami said sitting cross legged on the bed.  
>"But, how is that possible?" Yugi asked groaning.<br>"Well, there are a few possibilities: one , one of your ancestors was either a vampire or was married to a vampire. Two your mother was bitten by a vampire while she was pregnant, tree she knew you were dieing and asked someone for vampire blood, but didn't know the consequences." Yami said and looked at Yugi.  
>"Wow." was Yugis only response.<br>"This is weird, but how do you explain the white wings?" Yugi said, all most shouting the last part.  
>"For that I have no answer." Yamis said again and got up.<br>"Come on stand up." he said and held his arms for Yugi to take. Yugi hesitantly took them and got up.  
>"Now, concentrate on your wing and try to imagine how they are folding back." Yami said and Yugi looked at him confused.<br>"Do you want to go around all day with your wings ?" Yami asked with a listen-to-me tone.  
>"Fine." Yugi said and closed his eyes, he imagined the wing going back in his back and after a few seconds he felt something tickling his back.<br>"All most there Yugi, keep it up." Yami encouraged Yugi.  
>After a few more seconds Yami clapped his hands.<br>"Great job Yugi." Yami said with a smile on his face.  
>Yugi looked behind him and didn't see the wings.<br>"For your fist time folding your wing it was really good." Yami said and walked to the bath.

"Yugi come here." Yami said from inside the bathroom.  
>"Take a bath and it will relax you a little and I'm going to order breakfast." Yami said and disappeared from the room.<p>

Yugi let out a sigh escape his lips and stripped from his clothes and stepped in the bath.  
>It relaxed him and Yugi closed his eyes.<p>

Someone was shaking Yugi.  
>"Yugi, wake up." Yami said. Amethyst eyes slowly fluttered open. Yugi glanced at Yami and realized he was in the bath and Yami was standing right in front of his face. Yugi blushed and backed away. Yami chuckled.<br>"You fell asleep in the bath, don't worry I won't do anything." Yami reassured him.  
>"Now get dressed at come to eat breakfast." Yami said and left the room.<br>Yugi got out of the water and dried himself with a towel and found his clothes on a chair in the bathroom. He quickly dressed and headed out.  
>On the bed was Yami with a tray of fruit.<br>"I thought vampires only drink blood." Yugi said climbing on the bed.  
>"Not only blood, we eat like normal people, but when we drink blood the next couple of days we are full , but still we eat normal food." Yami said and bit into an apple.<br>Yugi took an orange and pealed it then ate it.  
>After an hour or so a servant came to get their tray.<br>"Yugi, come now we have a lot of work to do." Yami said and opened the door and stepped out.  
>Yugi looked around for no reason and then followed Yami.<br>The whole way to the throne room he had a feeling like someone was watching them.

~~~~~~~~End chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooo what do you think?  
>I know it's a little lame and short but I'm sorry bur just that after I finished the school year I've been non stop out with my friends and I don't have a lot of time to write, but still it's only the beginning of the summer, so expect a lot of updates.<p>

R&R :) 


	6. Curiosity with consequences

I'm so so so so sorry. I have been really busy, my summer had been going up and down and I didn't have much time to write.  
>I'm not guarantee anything, but I will try to update more often. But I can't say for sure.<br>Oh and my beta reader isn't responding. I send her the files about 3 days ago, and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I just couldn't wait to post.  
>So Enjoy!<br>_Chapter 6_

The day was quiet, a soft breeze went past the treas and made the leaves rustles.  
>Amethyst eyes closed and listened to the leaves rustle.<br>Yugi was sitting in the palace garden alone, Yami had been called to a meeting and he said that Yugi was free to do anything he liked.  
>It was strange how thing had come to be, but Yugi didn't mind it one bit. In the beginning, he wasn't sure in he wanted to stay with Yami , but now for a couple of days everything had changed.<br>Every time he saw Yami a strange tingly feeling build up in his stomach and a blush crept cheeks.  
>What did that mean?<br>Was he attracted to Yami or something?

Yugi shock his head to get rid of those thoughts. Yami was the pharaoh of Egypt, how could he be interested in a small measly peasant?  
>Yugi gave out a frustrated sigh and laid on the grass, he looked at the sun and closed his eyes his thought ones again drifting back to Yami. <p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Yami was stuck in a meeting and was bored out of his mind. He wasn't listening to his council and they were arguing about something , but he didn't care.<br>The Pharaoh gave out annoyed sigh and got up , the council immediately stopped arguing and looked at the crimson eyed teen.  
>"Pharaoh?" one of the council man asked.<br>"The meeting is over." were all Yamis words before the door shut.  
>He was pissed the council wouldn't stop talking it was 'Bla, bla , bla and more bla.'<br>All they talked about were things that didn't concern him , but the council just loved to annoy him.  
>Yami opened his chambers doors and walked inside. It was quiet and Yugi wasn't nowhere to be seen. He gave another sigh, he had told Yugi to do what he wishes.<br>Yami closed the doors and headed to search for him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Yugi felt like someone was shaking him , he groaned and closed his eyes tightly.<br>"Hey shrimp get up." a deep mischievous and slightly annoyed voice said.  
>Yugi groaned again and opened his eyes.<br>"What?" he said sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The teen didn't know when he had fallen asleep.  
>"Listen kid, don't go and fall asleep where ever you want to it's dangerous."<br>Yugi looked up and saw Bakura. Yami had told him about one of his most trusted guards and one of them was Bakura.  
>"What are you staring at shrimp?"<br>"Are you Bakura?" the white haired teen was taken aback a little, but figured Yami had told him.  
>"Yeah, you got a problem?" he said crossing his arms and looking dangerously at Yugi.<br>"No, Yami told me a lot about you." Yugi said getting up from the ground.  
>"What ever. He has been looking for you for the past hour and is driving everyone nuts." Yugi shifted uncomfortably, by the glare Bakura was giving him.<br>"Yugi." his head snapped up and saw Yami walking their way , his face showing relief.  
>"I've been looking everywhere." Yami said and hugged him. Yugi just stood there dumb folded.<br>"I'm ok Yami. You don't have to worry." Yugi reassured him with a smile.  
>"Come , it's time for dinner." Yami took his hand and nodded to Bakura , who nodded in return.<br>They walked to Yamis chambers and went in.  
>"Yami , what's wrong?" Yugi asked sitting beside Yami on the bed. He had noticed that something was off with Yami , from yesterday but he didn't dare to ask.<br>Yami turned to him and his eyes were a mixture of emotions.  
>Before he knew it he was pinned to the bed and Yami hovering above him. Yugi then saw Yamis fangs and figured he was hungry. The small teen moved his head a little and left his neck exposed.<br>He felt kisses being pressed from the side of his jaw to his neck. Yami kissed a spot on his neck that made Yugi gasp and moan. He didn't register it a first , but then he bit his bottom lip preventing him from moaning again.  
>Yami kissed that spot a few more times and then sunk his teeth.<br>Yugi gasped again , he didn't feel pain it was almost...pleasurable.  
>He bit his lip again , preventing the moans that had build up in his throat.<br>Yugi closed his eyes enjoying the pleasant feeling.  
>After a few minutes , Yugi started to feel a little dizzy and Yami pulled his fangs out. He licked the two pinch marks and sealed them.<br>Yami looked up at Yugi and saw his eyes were half lidded and he was panting a little a red blush on his cheeks. Yami smiled and tucked a few blond bangs behind Yugis ear and kissed his forehead.  
>"Yami?" a soft voice asked.<br>"Yes little one?"Yugi blushed a little more at the nickname.  
>"Um.. it's nothing." Yugi said and averted his eyes els where. He felt his chin being lifted up a little.<br>"Look at me." Yami said and amethyst met with crimson. They stayed liked that for a few seconds , just looking at each others eyes.  
>"W-why did you rescue me?" Yugi finally asked. Yamis face became unreadable.<br>"I felt something, something connected to you. But I didn't know what was it."  
>"Didn't?" Yugi asked innocently , but immediately regretted asking.<br>His hand were pinned above his head and his legs between Yamis. He looked up at Yami now his face red as a tomato and saw that smirk that can make anybody melt.  
>"Yes <em><span>my<span>_ little one. You might have been here for a few days ,but I already know what it is."  
>Yami looked at Yugi confused expression and his smirk only widened.<br>Yugi didn't know if he should be scared or happy at what is to come.  
>Yami bent to his ear and whispered.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>A cliffhanger.<br>Hehe I'm evil.  
>Anyway, Yami just can't keep his hand to him self can he?<br>We will find out in the next chapter what Yami said.  
>R&amp;R ;)<p> 


	7. Confession

See, I'm not that evil. I updated fast, oh and there will be a lot of fluff in this chapter.  
>Enjoy!<br>Disclaimer: **I forget in every chapter to say this and I'm sorry  
>I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH only the plot.<br>Oh and many thanks to my beta reader ****Redglowingheart**

Chapter 7

"_I want you._"  
>Three simple words. That was all it took to make Yugi blush madly and his eyes almost pop out of his sockets.<br>Yami begun to bite on Yugi's ear , witch earned him a gasp from the smaller teen.  
>'<em>Does this mean he likes me or he just wants to get in my pants?' <em>Yugi thought, feeling Yami bite and kiss his way to Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped again, his mind clouding a little. He moaned again and suddenly Yami stopped and looked at Yugi's face.  
>"Yugi?" Amethyst eyes slowly opened and a little smirk played on Yami's lips. Yugi's eyes were starting to cloud with lust, but fear and confusion was evident. He placed his forehead on Yugi's.<p>

"You don't have to fear anything little one. I will never hurt you. I promise you that." Yami kissed the little teen on the forehead and started to get up, but a hand stopped him.

"Wait." He turned around to meet with a pair of determined amethyst eyes.

"Tell me this Yami, do you like me?" Yugi searched for something, anything in Yami's eyes. But this was unexpected, Yami started to chuckle and laughed softly. Then he looked into Yugi's eyes deeply and the poor teen couldn't place the emotions that were swirling in the crimson eyes.

"You are wrong, Yugi. There is a big difference between like and love." Yami said placing a hand on his smooth cheek.

"So which one is it?" He asked a little bit too eagerly, but also quivering with fear. Yami smiled at him.

"I love you Yugi. From the beginning I didn't know that I was falling for you, but now I know. I want you, Yugi. I want to show you how much I love you." Yami said his eyes full of love; his thumb stroking Yugi's cheek. Yugi was shocked a little. He didn't exactly expect that kind of confession from anyone, but the Pharaoh was a completely different story. He just stared with his big amethyst eyes into Yami's crimson ones.

"I.." he trailed off finding no words. Yugi felt like he was in a trance. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and brought him for a kiss. Yami was a little surprised at first, but quickly responded. He licked over Yugi's bottom lip asking for entrance and Yugi happily opened up. Yami provoked Yugi's tongue with his own and a small war started between them-which Yami won. After a few minutes they pulled away and stared in each others eyes.

"I-I love you too." Yugi whispered. This brought a big smile to Yami's face. Before Yugi could blink he wasn't on the bed anymore but in Yami's embrace and he was spinning like he just got to be the luckiest man alive. Yugi quickly got over his shock and hugged Yami back tightly. After a few minutes Yami stopped spinning and just held Yugi. You would think that this was someone else, not the Pharaoh of Egypt, total royalty. Now, stop with the sterotypes; this is him and he was with his loved one. 

After a few more minutes they pulled back and stared in each others eyes once again.  
>"Yugi...I have something for you." Yami said and went to the small nightstand by his bed. He took out a scroll and gave it to him.<p>

"A liberation deed?" Yugi asked, shocked. Didn't just Yami confess his feelings to him? Why would he want to free him?

"Yes, Yugi I want you to decide on your own. I don't want you to be forced by some rule." Yami said holding his trembling hands. Yugi looked up and saw that Yami really meant it and the love in his eyes was stronger. Yugi let the scroll fall and hugged Yami, he buried his head in the Pharaoh's strong chest and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Yami I would always stay, by your side. Now that know you feel the same I could never leave you." A smile spread on both of their faces. They were about to kiss again when a knock came from the door. Did the servants or council or who ever it was have an instinct when to interrupt at the wrong time or something? Yami glared at the door then went to open it.

"What?" he practically yelled. Yami was aiming a death glare at the person and believe me, it was a death glare. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he looked back at Yugi and smiled.

"Hello, what is the problem?" Yugi questioned politely. The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Um.. the council request the Pharaoh's presents immediately in the throne room." She said keeping her head down. A sigh escaped Yami's lips.

"What do those idiots want?" He groaned and motioned for Yugi to follow him and told the girl to go and do her chores. Arriving at the throne room, he was met voices arguing about something. Waltzing into the room he imagined them shutting their mouths forever. He sat on his throne and motioned for Yugi to sit on his lap, but, Yugi blushed and shock his head, his hair bouncing with the motion. 

Yami only rolled his eyes and pulled Yugi in to his lap. A small 'eep' escaped his lips. Yami gave him a chester kiss on the lips then he cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.  
>The council members looked at the Pharaoh and narrowed their eyes seeing Yugi on the Pharaoh's lap.<p>

"Why did you call me here?" He hissed fiercely.

One of the council members spoke up. "Pharaoh, have you forgotten? The leaders from the other countries will be coming in two days. They have something important to discuss with you."

"Yes, I remember and I was called for?"

"We need your opinion on the decorations and dancers and so on." Yami gave out a sigh.

"Little one you can go to our chambers if you like or you can stay here." Yami smiled a little. The boy shook his head.

"It will be boring in the room without you. I prefer to stay here." Yugi replied and smiled.

"Ok, then let's begin."

~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Some hours later they were finished with the planning and some time ago Yugi had fallen asleep. He was curled up on Yami's lap, his head resting on Yami's chest and he had unconsciously intertwined his and Yami's fingers.<br>Yami smiled at the sight. He slowly pulled Yugi in his arms gently that way he wouldn't wake up and carried him to their chambers. When inside Yami slowly placed Yugi on the bed. He started to move but Yugi grabbed his hand.  
>"Yami...stay...please.." he mumbled in his sleep and tugged on Yami's arm to get closer.<p>

"I'm right here Aibou." Yami said getting on the bed and bringing Yugi closer. He watched Yugi sleep for a while and moved some of Yugi's gold bangs from his eyes, he once again smiled.

"My little angel. My so sweet angel." he said and kissed Yugi's forehead and slowly started to fall asleep with Yugi tucked in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>So this is it.<br>What do you think so far?  
>R&amp;R<p> 


	8. Arrival of the gang

***Hides behind a rock** *  
>Well um... hi people, long time no see?<br>Well I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been really busy. ^^"

Anyway please enjoy the chapter.  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Sadly I don't own Yu-gi-oh. <strong>

_Chapter 8_

Two exhausting days passed. Yami and Yugi barely spend any time together.  
>Yugi was freed from his slavery and now he walked the palace freely. He got new clothes, and they were very pretty, well mostly leather. Black leather pants, tank tops and a purple cape with a hint of crimson on it.<br>Yugi was currently in their bedroom reading a book when the door opened and slammed shut. Looking up, he saw Yamis angry face.  
>"Yami" he said concerned, with the leaders coming today, Yami was under big pressure. Yami gave out a sight and flopped on the bed.<br>"I want to strangle them." Yami growled in the pillow. Yugi shock his head and straddled Yamis wrist and climbed on top of him. Yami turned his head to the side to look at Yugi.  
>"Relax" he said and started to massage his shoulders then his back. Yami moaned at that, the tension lifting from him. After about 10 minutes, Yami was completely relaxed. Yugi climbed off of him and smiled as Yami turned on his back.<br>"Thank you Yugi." Yami said and took Yugis hand in his. A blush crept on the amethyst eyed teens cheeks.  
>"Your welcome." Yami tugged on Yugis hand bringing him closer and sealing his lips with Yugis. Everyone in the palace knew about Yugi and had no problem with the Pharaohs preference. A heir wasn't needed and so there was no room for objections.<br>Yugi curled up next to Yami and the crimson eyed teen wrapped his hand around his little angel.  
>Yami was about to drift off to sleep , when a loud and an annoying knock echoed through the room. Yami groaned and was about to get up when a soft pail hand touched his cheek. Yugi smiled and nodded. He got up and opened the door.<br>Yami sat on the bed as Yugi closed the door and started to walk to the bed.  
>"What is it."<br>"The leaders are about to arrive, they have been seen just outside the city."  
>"Are they in groups?"<br>"No, everyone is together." Yami let out a sigh and stood up.  
>"Come Yugi, join me." Yugi nodded and took his cape.<br>They arrived at the palace gates just on time. The gates opened and the leaders stepped in.  
>"Ah Yami-boy, good to see you." a tall man with long silver hair and light brown eyes(Pegasus has two eyes here, so you know. My story,my rules.) He wore a red suit.<br>"Hello Pegasus. It's good to see you again." Pegasus nodded and his eyes traveled to Yugi.  
>"And who might this be?" Yugi shifted his feet a little, suddenly two arms encircled his wrist.<br>"This is my lover Yugi." a blush made itself known on Yugis face when Yami said the word 'lover'.

"Well, at least you found someone."  
>"Where is Cecilia?" Pegasus gaze saddened.<p>

"She didn't make it through the transformation." suddenly Yamis gaze hardened.  
>"Why haven't you send me a letter?" at that Pegasus became confused.<br>"I send you a letter." Yami gave out a sigh and rubbed his temple. Trouble was starting from now. Suddenly a blur of dirty blond hair rushed passed him.  
>"GET OFF MUTT." Yami chuckled and turned around. Joey was hugging Seto. Joey was tall, well a head shorter than Seto, he had chocolate brown eyes and a dirty blond hair. Seto and Joey were lovers, but Seto was a priest and Joey a ruler, they spent a lot of time away from each other. Out of nowhere they started to argue. It was a normal routine for them, start to argue then the whole palace didn't sleep. Yugi giggled and Yami smiled. Pegasus blinked a couple of times then smirked.<p>

'The Pharaoh really has became soft.'  
>Suddenly a black clocked figure appeared.<br>"Pharaoh." the figure removed his cloak revealing long green hair and green eyes.  
>"Dartz." Yami said a little coldly. Suddenly a blur of white hair ran passed them. <p>

"BAKURA." someone shouted. The white haired teen turned around only to be brought into a bone crushing hug. He blinked a few times then registered what was happening, looking down at those big chocolate brown eyes full of joy and happiness, he couldn't help but smile.  
>"Ryou." a big smile formed on the teens lips. Ryou was a head shorted than Bakura, his features were innocent, fluffy white hair pail skin.<br>Both boys cuddled together and kissed. The kiss turned more passioned and before it could lead to anything someone cleared their throat. Ryou blushed and Bakura looked annoyed.  
>"You two don't wait for anything do you?" Yami asked with a very annoyed look on his face. Behind him Yugi was blushing furiously. Ryou noticed, him and blinked then suddenly appeared all around Yugi, examining him, then the unexpected happened.<br>"KAWAIIII." Ryou shouted and took Yugi in his arms, hugging him like a little kitten.  
>Both Bakura and Yami growled possessively.<br>"Your right Ryou, he sure is cute. If I didn't have that stuck up moron over there I would chase after him." Joey said, grinning sheepishly.  
>"Who are you calling a moron, you disobedient mutt." and the arguing begun once again.<br>Yami gave out a sigh.  
>"Ryou, please put Yugi down. Your scarring him." the teen looked at the scarred boy in his arms and let him go, the moment his feet touched the ground he ran to Yami hiding behind him.<br>'_Who the hell are these people. Are they insane or something? And why do the keep starring at me like I'm their pray?'  
><em>Poor Yugi was petrified to say the least. Yami chuckled.  
>"Come on Yugi, don't be a baby, come meet my friends."<br>"Friends? Are you serious? They are insane." Yugi almost shouted. Everyone burst out into laughter.  
>"Nice catch Yami." two new voices said. Everyone turned their heads to the gates, as two figures entered.<br>"Marik, Malik, so nice of you to finally join us." Bakura mocked.  
>"Shut it, thief." one of the new comers hissed.<br>"Yeah, yeah, what ever Marik." the one addressed as Marik was tall , well build, Light blond hair that stood very strangely and purple eyes. The one beside him chuckled.  
>He looked a lot like Marik, but a softer version of him and his hair was less crazy. Yami then clapped his hands.<br>"I see we have all gettered, why don't I show you to your rooms, so you could relax." the last word was a bit strained, because all of them would not be relaxing. Everyone nodded and started to head in, Yugi was about to fallow Yami when a hand was placed on his shoulder, turning around he was  
>met by two pairs of brown eyes.<br>"Um...yes?" he shyly asked.  
>"I'm sorry Yugi. We got on at a rough start, can we forget the little scene?" Ryou asked with an apologetic smile.<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>"Let's start from the beginning. I'm Ryou." he extended his hand to shake.<br>"And I'm Joey." he too extended his hand. Yugi smiled at both of them and shock their hands.  
>"I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you." a big smile formed on the amethyst eyed teens face.<br>"Hey are you coming, are you gonna stay there all day." Marik shouted. The tree teens shock their head and went to catch up with the others.

After showing the guest where their rooms were, well it wasn't necessary to show them because, they knew perfectly fine, Yami and Yugi headed to their room.  
>As the door closed Yugi gave out a sigh and collapsed on the bed, imitating Yami earlier.<p>

At that the Pharaoh chuckled.  
>"They aren't <span>that<span> insane. You haven't seen them in action yet." Yami tried to calm his little tenshi down, but with that sentence it only made it worse.  
>Annoyed amethyst eyes glared at Yami.<br>"How long will they be staying?"

'_Please say just a few days, please, please,please.' _Yugi silently prayed.  
>"Pegasus and Dartz will be leaving shortly and the others well, when ever they like." Yami said and sat on the bed.<br>"Don't they have kingdoms to run?"  
>"Yes, but they have replacements. And they do this often, so it's not a big deal." Yugi groaned and buried his face in the pillow. Yugi felt a hand going through his hair and it calmed him a little.<br>"Yami?"  
>"Yes,aibou?"<br>"When will you teach me to fly?"  
>"Soon, a few more days, then your abilities will show too." Yugi gave him a confused look.<br>"What abilities?"  
>"Every high ranked vampire had special power, and they start to show from three to six weeks after the transformation."<br>"Oh,ok." they settled into a comfortable silence. Yugi had curled up next to Yami, lying on his chest.

It was very comforting and relaxing for both of them.

"SETO." someone screamed  
>"Ahhhh, Bakuraaaaa." another shout.<br>"YES, there, there, MARIK."  
>Many more screamed followed after that. Yami rubbed his temple and looked at Yugi. He had his head buried under a pillow. If he knew right, Yugi was blushing like a tomato. Yami waved his hand and black shadows started to circle his hand, he whispered something and suddenly everything became quiet.<br>"Come out little one." Yami cooed. Slowly and hesitantly Yugi pocked his head from under the pillow, his face bright red. Yami bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing.  
>"Please, don't tell me I have to hear that every day."<br>"Every few hours."  
>"Huh?"<p>

"They tend to do this, almost everywhere, when they are bored or have free time. Sometimes even five minutes is enough for them." Yami shivered at that. Yugi groaned and fell back on the bed.  
>"Tell me again why are they here?"<p>

"Just the normal check up,discussing problems, solving them, replacing somethings and so on." the smaller teen nodded. Then yawned.  
>"Are you tired?"<br>"A little." suddenly Yami clapped his hands and the door flew open and a servant girl came in.  
>"Eat first, then sleep." the Pharaoh said and motioned for the girl to come and sit on the bed.<br>"But Yami, I can't drink from her. I would kill her." Yugi whimpered. Yami shock his head.  
>"No you won't, just listen to her heart beat, when it starts to slow down stop." Yugi nodded, then another servant entered. Yami moved her hair aside and bit her neck. Yugi watched closely, the took a few deep breaths and bit the girl. The warm life giving liquid flowed into his mouth, making him sigh in delight. After a little while he felt satisfied and pooled away. Both girls left with a quick bow.<br>"Enjoyed it?" Yugi jumped a little, then smiled at Yami.  
>"Very." he said and licked his lips and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt warm lips over his own,parting his lips slightly Yamis tongue entered his mouth and started to explore it. Both moaned and fell back on the bed. Yamis hand started to travel up and down Yugis sided, making him shiver.<p>

As they pulled away, Yamis hand slipped a little lower and Yugis breath hitched. The action didn't go unnoticed by Yami.  
>"Little one?" Yami asked as he removed his hand and caressed the boys cheeks.<br>"I-I'm sorry Yami, but I can't. I'm not ready yet." Yami nodded and kissed him on the forehead.  
>"I'm sorry too, I went a little too fast." Yugi smiled a little and they kissed again. As they break away from the kiss Yugi yawned and Yami chuckled.<br>"Come, let's change clothes." after changing in their pajamas, both teens curled up on the bed and fell asleep within seconds.  
>Both oblivious to the upcoming danger.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Well here it is I hope you enjoyed reading it. And I'm sorry it took so long to update, but between school and dance classes it's hard to find time to write. ^^"

Anyway is it much to ask for a review?

I'll give you cookies.  
>*<strong>Takes cookies out of the oven. *<br>They are freshly backed too.  
><strong> 


	9. Problems arise

Well...I don't know what to say. I'm a very bad updater. I know I haven't updated this story.

Um.. I want to thank the people who have been so patient with me, and for those who have reviewed.  
>I really appreciate it.<p>

But do you guys know why I never write the next chapter after I finish the previous?  
>Because I get new ideas, new twists. The good ideas need time. And if I just wrote out every chapter, the story might not have had this, so many reviews. (30 reviews is a lot for me ^^") and so that's why.<br>The only thing I can say is  
>Enjoy the chapter.<br>Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot.**

_Chapter 9_

As the sun rose a clacked figure stood in the corridors of the palace, hiding in the shadow. The figure started walking, silently like a cat. Reaching a big door, a pale hand reached out and opened it. It was the kitchen, servants were preparing breakfast for the pharaoh and his guests. Snapping his fingers everyone seemed to freeze, a smirk appeared on the dark figures face. In a flash he was near the food, smirking again he lifted his hands and chanted something. His lips barely moving, but it could be seen he was saying something. Suddenly a green glow appeared in his hands , moving his hands left and right, sparkles stared to fly down and disappearing in the food. As the sparkles disappeared, he lowered his hands and let out a sinister laughter. Walking back to the doors, the figure started to disappear, until he vanished in to thin air.  
>Everyone started to move around again, with no recognition of what had happened.<p>

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Amethyst eyes shot open and he stood up in bed. Sweat was coating his body, his breathing was fast and uneven. Putting a hand on his forehead he fell back down on the bed. Feeling an arm tighten around his wrist, he turned his head to the right, only to meet concerned crimson eyes.  
>"Little one, what's wrong?" Yami asked and he moved some of Yugis bangs behind his ear.<br>"I...I had a bad dream." Yugi said and he squeezed his eyes shut. Feeling comforting kisses all over his face, he relaxed.

"What was the dream about?" Yami asked as he brought Yugi to his chest. The new vampire snuggled in the Pharaohs chest and breathed in his spicy scent.

"I don't remember exactly. But I was screaming. I don't know why, but I was screaming and someone was laughing, you know that maniac laughter when the bad guy thinks he's won?" the king nodded.

"Yeah, that sort of laugh." Yami kissed him on the forehead.

"It was only a dream Yugi, do not worry." Yami kissed him again. They laid there for a few more minutes, before Yami got up.  
>"Come. It's time for breakfast."<br>"Do you think the others will be up?" Yami chuckled.  
>"They know better, than being late." The king smiled a smile which promised pain. Yugi shock his head and he watched Yami disappear to the bathing chambers. Falling back on the bed he closed his eyes. The kitchen flashed before his eyes. His screams from helplessness. Jeweled fingers. Opening his eyes, he got up and took out from the wardrobe, a pair of shorts and a shirt.<br>Yami came out of the bathroom in all his leather glory, that left nothing to the imagination. Yugi felt his heart speed up as Yami flashed him one of his smirks.

"The bathroom is all your aibou." Yugi nodded and walked past Yami, well he tried to. A hand caught his wrist and brought him to the kings chest. Hungry lips kissed his shy ones. The kiss was chester, but it left them both wanting more. As Yami released his lips, Yugi opened his eyes,he had closed them the moment Yami kissed him. Amethyst met crimson. Yugi could stare all day in Yamis eyes, they were so mesmerizing and alluring. Yami could too. Yugis eyes were so pure and innocent, they were sparkling with so much love and happiness. But wait,what was this? There was some sadness in those beautiful eyes. Yami caressed Yugis cheek with him thumb and let him go.  
>"I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Yugi nodded and watched Yami walk out of the door.<br>Yugi gave out a sigh. He loved Yami with all his heart. For the short week he was there, he was able to fall in love with the pharaoh, melt the ice around his heart, make him fall in love with him and receive his freedom. His life was just great, but he missed his parents. He wanted to see them, for them to see that he was in good hand and that he was healthy.  
>Giving another sigh he went in the bathroom.<p>

Taking a quick shower,he dressed and left the room.  
>All the way to the dining room, he had a strange and uneasy felling. Speeding up his walk, the felling increased and he started to hear the insane laughter from his dream. Breaking into a run, he burst through the dining room's doors. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.<p>

Yugi's face turned pink from embarrassment, his was getting paranoid. Smiling shyly, he sat next to Yami. The pharaoh looked at him with a concerned look, the second time this morning, he only answered with a smile. Yami nodded, not convinced one bit, but let it go for now.

"Now that everyone is here, let's eat." Yugi looked around and saw that everyone was here. Yugi looked at Yami and saw him lift an apple to his mouth. Suddenly, the dream rushed back to him. A mysterious figure walking to the kitchen, chanting something, Yugi screaming for him to stop, but no one could hear him, everyone was frozen. Yugi blinked and saw that Yami was about to take a bite.  
>"NO." he screamed and knocked the apple from his hands.<p>

"Yugi wha-" but before he could finish he heard someone chocking. Marik was coughing and the color from him drained and his skin starting to break.  
>"Marik." Malik was screaming and hitting shaking his lover. But that didn't work. Everyone started to panic. Yami send for Isis to be brought immediately, as he went to Marik's side.<br>Yugi stood frozen, his dream, it was real. Suddenly he felt a surge of energy and he unconsciously went to Mariks, stilling form. He pushed everyone aside,with strength he didn't know he possessed and knelled in front of him.  
>"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami asked, but Yugi didn't hear him. Grabbing Yugis shoulder he turned him around and gasped. Yugis eyes were silver and his hand was glowing blue. Yugi ripped his shoulder from Yamis grasp and put his hand on Mariks stomach. The blue light surrounded the Egyptians stomach and he gasped. Thin lines spread all over his body, to his legs, arms and head. The broken skin healed and the color returned to his face. Taking slam gulps of air, his breathing normalized.<p>

"The food is poisoned." All heads turned to Yugi, who was standing like a doll. His silver eyes staring into nothing. Yami stood up and walked to Yugi, who somehow had magically appeared at Dartz's side.

"Yugi. Snap out of it." Yami approached Yugi and tried to touch his shoulder, but his hand was slapped away. Taken aback from the slap his head shot up and saw Dartz's tense posture. His hands firmly put on the arm rest (I don't really know how's that called in English). Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Yugi who raised a finger who was pointing at Darz's eyes.

"Yellow eye." he said before he fell unconscious, but before he could hit the floor Yami caught him.

"Yugi, Yugi." Yami was shaking him, but no luck.  
>Suddenly the doors burst open and Isis came in.<br>"Isis, Yugis unconscious." Yami said in a rush.  
>"Get him to the infirmary." the moment Isis finished her sentence, Yami was off.<br>"Isis." Malik said, as Marik was trying to convince his love that he was okay.  
>"Really Malik. I'm okay." Isis shock her head and pointed at him.<br>"Him too." in a flash she disappeared.

Yugi felt something wet, placed on his forehead. Groaning softly, blurry amethyst eyes opened.

"I see you have awakened." a female voice said. Blinking to clear his vision, he saw black hair.  
>"Isis?" Yugi asked. Pushing up on his elbows he looked around, he was in the infirmary. Groaning he fell back on the bed. Out of reflex his hand touched his forehead and something wet. Taking it off he saw it was a wet cloth. Raising an eyebrow he saw Isis next to his bed.<p>

"Truth be told, you are the first vampire ever to have a fever." her eyes softened.  
>"There's a first for everything." Yugi mumbled.<p>

"How are you feeling?" she said taking the cloth away.  
>"Like, tons of bricks have fell on me." he said and gave out a sigh.<br>"What happened anyway?" but before she could say anything, the doors opened revealing a panting Yami.  
>"Yugi." he said and in a blur he was hugging him.<br>**/**You have no idea how worried I was**./ **Yugis eyes almost popped out of his head.  
>"Wha-"<p>

**/**Shh, don't talk out loud. Listen I should have told you from the beginning. When I turned you and then fed from you after that, we developed a mind link. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.**/**

**/**Why are you telling me this now?**/**

**/**Just in case,after what happened.**/**

**/**What did happen anyway?**/**

**/**You don't remember?**/** Yugi shock his head. Giving out a sigh and hugged him again.  
>"Isis can I take him to my chambers?" looking at her she rolled her eye and disappeared behind a door.<br>"Let's go." Yugi nodded and was about to get up, but suddenly strong hands lifted him up.  
>"Yami put me down." the pharaoh shock his head.<br>"No."  
>"But-"<br>"I said no." Yami looked at him with stern eyes. Yugi threw his hands up and gave up. Yami chuckled and kissed his forehead.  
>Returning to their room, Yami placed Yugi on the bed.<br>"Yami, I'm not sick. Don't be such a mother hen." Yami shock his head and laid down, bringing Yugi to his chest.

**/ **You have no idea, how scared I was today. You just../ Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and buried his face in Yugis hair.

/What happened Yami?**/** Yami kissed him as he send him the accident. Yugi gripped his chest as tears fell down his eyes. Did he really do that? What did he do to Marik? Yellow eyes? Dartz has two green eyes. Ending the kiss Yugi stood up and went to the balcony. Standing there and watching the people work, he remembered his parents, the accident immediately forgotten. Suddenly he felt strong hands circle his wrist and a chin on his hair. Leaning back in the strong chest he watched over Egypt.  
>"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Yami said all of a sudden.<p>

"Maybe." Yami turned his around and looked at those gorgeous eyes, which have him under a spell.

Looking deeper he saw the sadness from this morning.  
>"Yugi what's wrong?" he asked as he stroke Yugis cheek.<p>

"I don't know if you'll like this but, I want to see my parents. I miss them." Yugi said and burred his head in Yamis chest, silent tears falling from his eyes. Yami looked at Yugi and started to rub circles on his back.

"Yugi." he said softly and cupped the teens cheeks.  
>"Look, you are free, I'm not holding you back, if you want go see your parents. I have no right to hold you back." he said with a smile. Yugis eyes widened at that and suddenly he latched to Yami's chest.<br>"Thank you so much." he said and without thinking he went on his toes and kissed Yami. Immediately Yami responded and kissed back. Yamis tongue licked over Yugis bottom lip asking for entrance. At that, Yugi realized what he had done and tried to pull away but Yami was having non of that. Trailing his hand down Yugis side, the teen moaned, giving Yami the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Starting a little was which Yami won, the pharaoh ran his hands down Yugis sides making him produce sweet moans. Breaking the kiss, both were panting and the sadness in Yugis eyes had disappeared.  
>"I love you Yami."<br>"I love you too Yugi, now let's go inside." going inside the room Yami ordered for dinner to be brought up. The servant nodded and went to the kitchen.  
>"Yami?" asked Yugi as he sat on the bed.<br>"Yes?"  
>"What happened to Marik? Is he okay?"<br>"Yes he is okay, but what happened to Marik only a hight qualified sorcerer could have done that." Yami said as he sat next to Yugi.  
>"What did the sorcerer do than, do you know who might have done it?" Yugi asked and looked at Yami with those big eyes. Yami smiled and caressed Yugis cheek as the vampire leaned in the touch.<br>"Who ever performed it, chanted an ash spell." looking at Yugis bewildered face he continued.

"An ash spell, can kill a vampire,slowly and painfully. First the color drains, than the skin starts to break like porcelain, than slowly the vampired sanity and memory slip away and finally, when the skin breaks, there is nothing inside. The vampire becomes hollow from the inside. And when finally everything has broken, it turns to ash. That's why it's called an ash spell." Yugis face paled.  
>"Than how did I..."<p>

"I don't know Yugi, an ash spell doesn't have a cure. What you did today was a miracle. And I'm proud that you saved Mariks life, but I'm also concerned, today you showed some of your powers. I don't know exactly what your powers are yet, not until next week, but what you did today was proof that your powers will match mine." Yami said with a small smile.  
>"I hope whoever did is caught soon. Do you think that what happened today was meant for you?"<br>"Maybe, many people want me dead, but it was all over the food. I checked it after I brought you to the infirmary. Someone wants to hurt me and I'm okay with that, but to hurt my friends and my lover, that's not going to slip away easily. Who ever did it will be hunted down and tortured until he's begging for death, but I'm not going to give it to him. Oh no, he will experience pain, beyond his knowledge." Yami said wickedly, a smirk that promised pain, not like the earlier smirk, a totally different smirk, and Yugi was getting scared. Yugi whimpered and backed away.  
>Yami hearing that turned around and saw Yugi backing away from him. As Yami turned to him he saw his eyes had darkened, to a blood crimson.<br>"Why are you scared Yugi?" The teen only looked for a way out. What happened to Yami all of a sudden? But before he could run, Yami pounced on him and pinned his arms above his head.  
>"Tell me Yugi are you scared?" tears fell down the vampired eyes.<br>"Yami." he whispered and the pharaoh only smirked. Taking both of Yugis hands in one of his, he trailed down the other to the hem of Yugis shirt.  
>Yugi tried to move away, but with no luck,Yami was stronger. Whimpering again, Yami only smirked. Slipping his hand under Yugis shirt he started to scratch over the teens skin. Than he started to circle a nipple between his fingers and tug on it.<br>"Yami. Please stop. Your hurting me." Yugi begged.  
>"Why aren't you enjoying it?" Yamis hand went to Yugi clothed member and started to move his hand up and down.<br>"Like it Yugi?" Yami purred in Yugis ear, than licked the shell. Yugi shock his head.  
>"Well, we will have to change that." Yami smirked and slowly moved his hand to the hem of Yugis shorts.<p>

"No, no, no. Yami snap out of it. Please Yami." Yugi screamed, trying to break free from Yamis grasp.  
>YAMI./ he shouted through the mind link and Yamis head snapped up. Blinking he was the position they were in and gasped.

"Oh no, Yugi. I'm sorry." he released Yugis hands and stood up, Yugi brought his knees up and put his hands around them.  
>"I'm so sorry." Yami whispered as he left the room, leaving Yugi there crying and confused.<p>

**A/N:  
>I never intended to end the chapter like that, but as I told you great ideas need time. Well hope you enjoyed it. There was a lot of action in here. :)<br>Sorry if there are any mistakes (which probably there are ^^") but it's almost 1 AM and I'm sleepy, I've been cooking most of the day and I'm tired.**

**Anyway,  
>Please review.<br>Reviews make me happy and keep me going. :***


	10. More of you

_Hello Dear Readers!_

I'm really sorry for not updating this story for so long but it seems the summer laziness got to me. But now I think I'm back. Well I hope.

__**There is a small Lime in the chapter so you know. Don't like it skip it.**__

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only the plot. :)**

_**Shout outs:**__** Thank my beta for checking the chapter. **___**Rosetorn22**___** , thank you!**_

Enjoy!

_Chapter 10_

"A pharaoh should never hide."

Yami jumped up at the sudden voice. Turning his head fast he saw a concerned face with sad green eyes. Taking a deep breath, the pharaoh rested his head on the wall.

"Isis," he acknowledged the woman behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I saw a vision of you and Yugi, I had hoped it was not true but it seems that it is." Yami said nothing only stared blankly at the city. The healer stood there next to him unmoving and never saying a word. Finally, the pharaoh let out a sigh and got up.

"I feel like my other side wants to come out… When I'm around Yugi I have this urge, and… It is not mine. It's the demon inside me." Yami place a hand over his face. He never wanted anyone to find him distressed in any way. "Yesterday… I lost all control over him. If my little angel hadn't screamed I never would have regained my senses..." the sentence was left unfinished, but Isis knew what he meant.

Approaching the King she put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently in reassurance.

"You know what has to be done. Keeping it locked inside only will make it worse." He stood up and Isis let her hands slide off his shoulders. Without a single word or glance he walked passed her.

Isis watched as he disappeared around the corner and gripped her necklace as she looked heaven ward. "Ra, I pray that my vision doesn't come to light." She whispered to herself looking at the doors that the young Pharaoh had left through. "For our sake, and theirs," with that last though she turned to walk away.

For hours Yami wondered the palace, it seemed. He was going nowhere particular, just walking.

* * *

><p>Should he go and apologize?<p>

Well yes… but will Yugi accept him back?

He stopped dead in his tracks, fear evident on his features. There was a possibility that Yugi would reject him!

"No,no, no! That can't be true, I wont let that happen." Yami took in a sharp breath he felt his blood run cold. His legs begun to shake, leaning against the wall next to him, he started to sweat.  
>"No! Please no, stay away!" Looking around you would see no one, the hall was deserted.<p>

Suddenly he heard running footsteps and panting. Before he could turn around a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Through blurry eyes he looked down, to only have his face meet a mass of try-colored hair. Suddenly everything disappeared and he felt calm. Yugi was holding him…

"Yugi." Yami said the name like a whisper on the wind, said person lifted his head. Bloodshot amethyst eyes looked up at him.

"Oh Yugi," the pharaoh said and wrapped his hands tightly around the pale, thin shoulders. Both stood there for what felt like hours, but only minutes had passed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he felt hot moisture prick at the edge of his eyes again. "I'm so, so sorry." Yami kept chanting over and over again, burying his head in Yugi's pale neck.

Yugi said nothing only tightened his hold on Yamis waist. "Yami," his voice was hoarse and strained. Finally that sweet voice called him, however, Yugi's arms left him leaving him feeling cold and lonely.

"I-I saw everything, the mind link was open." Yugi revealed as he turned his head to the side.

Yamis eyes widened, he had to resist the urge to smack himself, he had forgotten to close the link. He looked over his angels body language, it showed his inner turmoil and guilt. It was too late to close it now. Yami cleared his throat and pushed himself off the wall.

"I will understand if you do not want to be with me anymore." Yami couldn't look at Yugi so he missed Yugis head snapping up to look at him. "You are welcome to stay in the palace, but if you like I could have guards escort you to your family." Yami said with a voice void of any emotion. Yugi trembled as fresh tears started to fall from his eyes. Through his tears a new determination was seen in his eyes. He walked over to Yami yanking him down by the gold pyramid he wore around his neck crashing their lips together in a passion filled kiss.

Yami froze, eyes wide, his arms brought half up from his sides like he was going to wrap them around Yugi petite waist. Yugi was kissing him….He let that thought sink in for a moment his hands twitching to touch Yugis body.

**Yugi was kissing him!**

There was no tongue involved just their lips molding against one another. As they broke apart, both were panting and a red blush adorned Yugis cheeks.

"I don't want to leave," he started quietly. "I want to be here with you. I don't care if you are a demon that will destroy everything," he took Yami's hand in one of his. "I will be here by your side." He brought Yami's hands to his lips. "For once I want to be selfish in my life. Even when I was dying I gave courage to others and asked for nothing in return. For once I want something and that is you." Yugi finished with brushing his lips over Yami's knuckles then he leaned in for another coy kiss.

A big smile spread on the pharaohs sharp features and his eyes regained their normal deep red color. His arms sprang back to life encircling Yugis' waist hugging him. He flipped their positions around pushing Yugi against the wall. A hand was on either side of the angels head. Still smiling he leaned down and started to kiss all over his beloveds' face. Yugi giggled, but enjoyed the kisses, his soul settled finally at peace. Stopping his kisses he looked into Yugis' eyes, seeing the joy and life in them made him happy.

"Yugi I hope that someday you give me the honor of making you mine, completely, in every sense of the word." The last part was whispered huskily in the teens ear, making him shiver pleasantly.

"Someday Yami." he said then brushed Yami's dark cheek with his thumb. Closing his eyes, he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"How about we go to the gardens?" Yami offered as he stepped back.

Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami offered his hand to his angel. Yugi took it with no hesitation; hand in hand they walked down the hallway. When they turned left they came to a balcony. Yami spread his wings, Yugi squeaked clinging tightly to Yami as said man picked him up bridal style. Chuckling he kissed Yugis forehead and flapped his wings. As they lifted in the air Yugis grip tightened.

"You'll have to get used to this little one, soon you will be flying too. Now…open your eyes." Yami said in a gentle tone. Slowly Yugi opened his eyes only to close them again.

They were so high!

Yami had to be doing this on purpose! Yugi tried again, he opened his eyes and slowly looked below them. All of Egypt could be seen; the people looked like mere ants moving around.

He slowly relaxed, smiling, everything was so beautiful.

"It's so breathtaking." Yugi said and Yami smiled, the idea had been good. Flying around for a few more minutes, enjoying Yugis reactions, he decided that it was time to head to the gardens.

Landing perfectly, he let Yugi down, seeing Yugis' knees buckle a bit Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around his little ones waist kissing him on the cheek. Yugi blushed, liking Yami's touch.

Looking around he was amazed. So many different colors and flowers varied in the garden it was simply…

"Indescribable?" Yami said, like he could read he's little one's mind.

Yugi looked at him, seeing the Pharaoh smiling at him, he nodded. There was no way to describe the beauty of the garden. Suddenly his eyes stopped on a very big pool that lay innocently in the middle of the garden. Yugis jaw dropped.

"You have a pool?!" Yugi said and took a few steps towards it. Yami chucked.

"Yes, why so surprised?" Yugi turned and glared at him but it looked more like a pout.  
>Looking at the pool, it was so inviting, Yugi decided that he would go in. He grabbed the hem of his top then stopped. He was scared to strip in front of Yami, but they were dating, right? Was that word even right for them? Shaking his head he took a deep breath and pulled his shirt up. He had to face his fears. He couldn't run from Yami forever.<p>

Yami stood there mouth agape as he watched Yugi take off his clothes. First his shirt, then kicked off his shoes, after that, ever so slowly, he took off his leather pants. Now he was standing there in arms reach in only his boxers. Yamis hand twitched at his sides.

Turning his head as if he sensed that he was being watched, Yugis felt his face heat up with a dark blush. He smiled at Yami then he turned around broke into a run and finished it all off by jumping in the pool, Yugi felt the water surround him. It felt so good!

Yami stood there just staring at the rippling surface of the pool he wanted to take a step forward to follow Yugi, but how would Yugi feel. Yugi was taking a long time to resurface, Yamis muscles tensed and he took an unconscious step forward. As he was about to make a mad dash for the pool Yugi broke the surface and took a deep breath with a big goofy smile on his face, Yami relaxed.

"Come on in Yami the waters fine," Yugi giggled.

Yami shook his head, this guy was unbelievable. He took off the puzzle, his earrings and when he reached for his top Yugi breath hitched in his throat. As he watched Yamis dark skin show little by little, he would swear to anyone that Yami was doing it on purpose. Taking off his shirt was the first step, he then kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt sliding off his leather pants. His hands reached for his boxers, but left them on.

Yugi blushed an even darker shade when he realized that he was a bit disappointed that Yami didn't take off his boxers, but relieved at the same time. Yami backed up a bit and ran to the pool, his wings spread and flapped, turning him upside down with his head to the water like an arrow than he had his wings folded back, leaving him to fall. Yugi gasped then coughed as Yami fell in the water sending it everywhere. When he broke the surface he flashed a smirk in Yugis direction.

Who, in turn, rolled his eyes. "Show off."

Yami swam to him trapping him between his arms. "But you love me," his breath ghosted over Yugis face, "Right." Yugi just knew that by now he had to have been blushing from the tips of his toes to the points of his unruly hair.

"Yeah," Yugi admitted quietly. Yami leaned down to kiss him. It was only a chestier kiss, but that was because Yugi broke it off by going under the water. Yami stood there with a confused expression. Only to snap out of it when he heard a giggle from behind him, he turned only to be splashed in the face with water.

"I'm going to get you." Yami said after he came out of his shocked state. Yugi only poked his tongue out and started swimming, Yami not far behind him.

For the first time in his life Yugi was swimming, it came naturally. Maybe it had something to do with him being vampire? Well… half-bred really. He didn't have time to think anymore as Yami got closer to him splashing him with a vengeance. Yugi only yelped and swam away.

They played like that for a while, but they soon got tired and just settled to float on the water, the sun rays showering them with their light.

Yugi felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist bringing his flushing face into a muscular chest. The blushing teen said nothing as Yami tilted his head upward capturing his lips in a kiss. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yamis neck deepening the kiss. Shyly Yugi licked Yamis' bottom lip. With no hesitation he was granted access to the sweet hot cavern as they explored each other they started a little war with their tongues, which Yami won.

While kissing Yamis arms traveled over Yugis back, slowly going lower and finally cupping Yugis' round bottom. Yugi gasped breaking the kiss. Yamis hand slowly kneaded Yugis bottom, making him gasp and arch. Unintentionally, Yamis clothed arousal, brush against Yugis. Yugi moaned but quickly covered his mouth with his hands, he tried to push Yami away, but the pharaoh was stronger than him.

"Shh, Yugi relax. I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered in the boys ear as he rubbed their cocks against each other again. Yugi moaned. This was so new to him, he had never experienced stuff like…like this it was making him scared, but it felt good. Yami said that he wouldn't hurt him. As Yami continued to rub their cocks and kneed his butt, Yugis mind started to leave him and clouded over. Yami slowly swam to the stairs of the pool putting Yugi in a sitting position on the side of the pool.

**(Small lime.)**

Slowly Yugi opened his eyes to see why the hands had left and the pleasure stop only to have lips on his own. Yami slowly traveled his hands down, pinching a perk pink nipple in the process. Yugi groaned and arched his back. Yami's hand ever so slowly reached for Yugis boxers, he played with the wristband a bit then finally slipped his hand inside, gripping Yugis manhood.

The teen gasped breaking the kiss and staring wide eyed at Yami. His face paled a bit but then turned back into a full blown blush making him look as red as a tomato. Yami slowly started to pump him.

"Yami!" Yugi said-gasped as he gripped the strong biceps of Yamis arms.

"Relax." Yami soothed as he nipped at Yugis' neck making him moan. Yamis' hand quickened it's strokes, a thumb circled his head lightly pushing at the slit. Yugi arched his back and moaned. Yamis head slipped down taking Yugi's nipple between his lips.

"Yami," this time his name was called in pleasure with a certain need. Yami relaxed a bit. Now knowing that he wasn't causing any discomfort to his beloved. The teens hands left his biceps only to burry themselves in his hair. Yami continued to suck on the nipple while pumping Yugi all in the same time.  
>The pleasure was building up and he felt something strange happening in his tummy. It hurt, but felt so good. "Ah, Yami I...ah" he didn't know what to say. Yami let go of the nipple and kissed him, his unoccupied hand started circling the left nipple.<p>

It was all too much for his little body. Yugis body arched up, and released over Yamis hand. Yami let go of Yugis' nipple wrapping his arms around the teens waist, to keep him from falling and hitting his head on the stairs. Removing his hand from the teens boxers, the cum flowed freely in the water.

**(End of lime)**

Yugi breathed deeply, his mind still clouded. It had felt so good. Was that what he had been missing out on?! Was that what Yami wanted to do to him all along?!

Feeling a pair of lips on his neck, slowly Yugi came back to the real world. Hearing a chuckle he turned his darkened amethyst eyes to Yamis crimson ones. They were so dark, holding something in them.

"Was it that good little one?" Yami asked as he stroked Yugis cheek. Yugi blinked and blushed even more, if possible.

Nodding his head slowly, "Y-yes." he said and Yami kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm sorry," Yami started as he turned from an alluring seductive predator to a high schooler trying to confess to her crush. "I'm so sorry that I forced this on you, but you were lying there and the sun was shining over your pale skin and-" his sentence was cut off by a small finger.

"I- I enjoyed it. You don't have anything to apologize for." Yugi said and smiled removing his finger from those kissable lips. Yami still looked unconvinced and sorry.

"But-"

"No buts," Yugi stopped him right there, "someday I was going to have to face my fears and it seems today I faced two." Yugi paused as the siding of the pool became more interesting than Yami. "If you want w-we can do this again sometime." Yugi shuttered at the end.

Yami smiled bringing his little love into another passionate embrace. Kissing him again and nipping at Yugis bottom lip, he was granted permission to enter. He moaned at the sweet taste, but he had to stop before he did something to really frighten Yugi.

Pulling away. He climbed the steps getting out of the pool he turned around only to see that Yugi wasn't fallowing and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming?" he asked, the teen snapped his head up and nodded. Stepping out of the pool he saw Yami search for his pants and his eyes softened. Yami hadn't had the chance to release, he could see through the wet boxers, the straining cock. It was big, he could see that.

"Umm..Yami?" he asked timidly. The pharaoh turned his head and frowned at Yugi expression.

"What is it beloved?" he asked and Yugi took shy steps to him. When he reached him he looked at his boxers and Yami got the message. He put a hand on Yugis shoulder, making the teen look up at him. "Hey, don't worry about me. I hope that soon I will have the chance, but right now what I want doesn't matter, I want you to be happy and ready for when 'that' happens." Yami placed his forehead on Yugi's.

"But Yami."

"No buts Yugi," it was his turn to cut his little one off. "Let it go, and get dressed. As I remember you wanted to go visit your parents. How about tomorrow?" he asked to distract the teen and it worked. Yugis face lit up and he nodded his head frantically. Yami chucked as he pulled up his pants and zipped them up only to wince. That didn't go unnoticed by Yugi. He went to say something but Yami held up his finger silencing him."Dress." he ordered.

Yugi gave out a sigh and dressed. When they were ready, Yami picked up Yugi and flew to their room."How can you fly when your wings were in the water just now?" Yugi asked looking at the black wings.

"They have a special layer that makes them water resistant." Yami said as he let go of Yugi. "Yugi I'm going to shower first." Yami said kissing him on the forehead before he made an immediate about-face walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom.

Yugi gave out a sigh. Yami had given him pleasure, why couldn't he too. Yugi pouted and crossed his arms.

In the bathroom Yami was panting he was jerking himself off. It had taken so much self-control not to flip Yugi on his stomach and fuck his brains out at the pool. He tried to think of different 'naughty' things but nothing worked, Yugis face was always the only thing that popped up. Yami moaned lowly and released. Panting he quickly regained his breath and washed off.

Stepping out of the shower he wrapped a small towel around his waist. When he walked into their room. Yugi was at the balcony dozing off, his arm the only thing keeping his head up. Yami chuckled.

"Yugi." the teens head snapped up as he fully turned around.

"The shower is all yours." he said as he went to the wardrobe to take out a pair of boxers. Yugi blushed and nodded. Quickly going inside the bathroom he stripped off his wet clothes and stepped in the shower.

Yami put on his boxers then climbed in bed, the sun was setting, he had missed all of his meetings today. The council will surely scold him tomorrow. He decided that he didn't care.

Yawning, he felt hungry, which was unusual. He had eaten yesterday. Getting up he opened the door and told the guard to bring two glasses of blood to his room. The guard nodded and left. Yami set on the bed and waited.

Yugi came out of the shower with a smile on his face.

"Enjoyed your shower?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded and looked through his clothes. Finding a pair of boxers he let the towel fall on the floor leaving him naked with his back to Yami. He could feel the other staring and it made Yugi smirk. Putting on the boxers he walked to the bed and climbed in. Just then a knock rang through the room and Yami got up. Getting the two cups of blood he held out one to Yugi.

"I don't feel hungry." the boy said.

"Drink it or I will." he said and put his own cup to his lips.

Drinking until not one drop was left, Yami still felt a bit hungry. Frowning, he set the cup down and laid down on the bed. Yugi had drank half of his glass feeling full, he couldn't drink anymore. He put the cup on the nightstand and Yami quickly grabbed it drinking the rest. Yugi looked at him strangely. Setting Yugis cup down he turned to the source of his affection and brought him to his chest.

"Let us sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Yami said and Yugi nodded. Snugging into Yamis chest he quickly fell asleep. Yami smiled as he closed his eyes.

After a frustrating hour he opened them and sat up, only for Yugis hand to tighten around his wrist. Rubbing his head he laid down and hugged Yugi to his chest, and listened to his breathing until the sun rose.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**

I hope you enjoyed it.  
>Please review. I want to know what you think. Much more surprises are coming! :)<p> 


End file.
